


A Sterek Genderswap Story!

by waterofthemoon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Curses, First Time, Genderswap, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One Shot, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-23
Updated: 2012-10-23
Packaged: 2017-11-16 21:17:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles gets in the way of a curse that turns him into a girl for a few days. Derek helps him out. Porn ensues. (It's basically just porn, you guys.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sterek Genderswap Story!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [affectingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/affectingly/gifts).



> I wrote this at **[wincon](http://wincon.livejournal.com)** for **[affectingly](http://affectingly.livejournal.com)** 's memory book because she's awesome and I ♥ her. Amber told me she loved it, so now you all get to read it. YAY. Ummmmmm, I also refer to Stiles in male pronouns because he's a dude in a temporary female body, and I was told I should warn for that, so that's a thing that's happening. Also probably underage, but you can totally pretend it's not.

Derek thrusts slowly into Stiles.

"So this is going to break the curse, right?" Stiles asks. "I mean, it's not that I mind having fabulous breasts or anything. I'm just asking for scientific reasons."

"Shut up, Stiles," Derek growls.

"Do you not want to be fucking me? Is that what's going on here? Because I can totally go find— _oh_."

Derek stops thrusting and glares at Stiles. "We're having a moment."

Stiles lets out a whine. "Okay, okay, forget I said anything. We can definitely keep trying to break the curse."

Derek nods. "Good." He does this twisty thing with his hips that Stiles feels all through his brand new lady parts, Derek's dick deep inside him—Stiles tried this himself, just with his fingers, but he's never been fucked by anyone before, and it's all a little overwhelming.

"Derek, please—" He doesn't even know what he wants except _more_ and _harder_ , and Derek is surrounding him, filling him up. The smell of him alone is driving Stiles crazy.

"You like that? Like when I make you feel good?" Derek's voice is softer now, low and seductive but a little tentative, too, and Stiles lets himself fall. "I want that. I want—I want to make you feel good."

"Yeah," Stiles says. "Derek, yeah, I need—" He squirms under Derek, trying to get the friction he needs. Everything is slick in the space where they're joined; Stiles tries to get his hand between them to touch his clit, but Derek slaps him away.

"No touching," Derek says, and god, that's so hot.

"Mmmm," Stiles says. "Just—please?" He opens his eyes wide to look at Derek, who is holding himself above Stiles and flexing his seriously attractive muscles, and it must work because Derek groans and pushes in harder.

"Stiles, Stiles—" Derek keeps thrusting, and Stiles can _feel_ how desperate Derek is now as he pushes up to meet him—Derek finally, hallelujah, touches Stiles' clit, his fingers rubbing and stroking, and that's it, Stiles is fucking _done_. His orgasm bursts through him in a way he's not used to even after his self-experimentation, a full body sensation that goes all the way out to his toes.

"I fucking _love_ you," Stiles breathes out as he collapses against the bed. Derek doesn't say anything, but Stiles thinks he can see the hint of a smile as Derek pins him down and just keeps fucking him. One, two, three thrusts, and Stiles can feel him filling the condom as Derek shakes above him, which feels so incredible that Stiles thinks he might come again.

"Wow," Stiles says when Derek lands on top of him, crushing his rib cage a little, but in a way Stiles likes. "Just... wow." He watches as Derek gets up and throws out the condom. "Sleep now? Dude, don't even pretend you don't want to cuddle this." He gestures at his naked body, and Derek snorts but gets back on the bed and stretches out over him anyway, settling in close.

*

In the morning, Stiles wakes up, and he has a dick again.

"Good news," he announces cheerfully to Derek, who isn't sleeping but hasn't gotten out of bed, either. "The curse is broken. A-plus job."

Derek doesn't look all that surprised. "I can see that."

Stiles checks himself over to make sure everything is where it should be, then turns to face Derek. "So," he says, because he's never learned when to shut up. "Wanna go again?"


End file.
